Идиоты:squirming
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Скользкий Идиот не описывается подробно относительно внешнего позитивного и негативного вида. Но г.Гурджиев дал два урока объяснений, которые показывают различие. Он говорил о Скользком Идиоте, который не допускает, что он Идиот. «Он уверен, что он может «делать». Такой Идиот приходит ко мне и просит у меня помощи. Я показываю ему, что он – Идиот. Он говорит: «Да, я – Идиот». Потом он уходит и начинает думать: «Но почему я – Идиот? Потому что не купил это за сто франков и не продал за двести? Я не Идиот – г.Гурджиев – Идиот». Тогда он возвращается ко мне, чтобы объяснить мне, что он не Идиот. Я бью его в челюсть и ломаю ему два зуба. Тогда он допускает, что он – Идиот. Но он уходит и снова меняется». Другой внешний вид Скользкого Идиота описан другим сравнением: «Это рыба без воды. Рыба знает, что не может жить без воды. У нее мало времени, чтобы вернуться в воду. Но у нее нет ног. Если я ее подниму, чтобы вернуть в воду, она скользит и падает с моей руки, и я уже не могу помочь ей». В обоих случаях трудно помочь Скользкому Идиоту. Конфликт теперь находится как во внешнем мире, так и внутри. Скользкий Идиот не находит мира ни в одном из них. У него нет веры, но он не безнадежен. Он не является Сострадающим, потому что он очень занят своим внутренним миром. Все же, неудовлетворенный, он борется. Даже, когда он отказывается думать, что он – Идиот, он также не доверяет своему собственному суждению, и возвращается, чтобы убедить своего учителя. Его положительная заслуга состоит в том, что он борется, и за этой борьбой что-то последует. Тост Скользкого Идиота всегда сопровождался такой деталью: «И за здоровье всех истерических женщин». В этом пункте Гурджиев часто говорил, что все женщины истерические. В его восемьдесят лет, он никогда не видел женщину, которая не была бы истерической. У его использования слова «истерические» было специальное значение. Я верю, что он подразумевал, что у них нет окончательных суждений и окончательной тенденции. Я не помню, никакого объяснения этому, особенно тосту за истерических женщин, но мне кажется, что это связано с выражением Вельзевула, который говорит, что у женщин никогда не бывает независимого суждения. ... Г.Гурджиев рисовал образ Зигзагообразного Идиота, как кого-то, кто работает с почти неистовой энергией. «Я восхищаюсь таким Идиотом, он часто ошибается, но не останавливается – ни днем, ни ночью, он борется». Это Зигзагообразный Идиот, который понял свое положение. У него есть некое сходство со Скользким Идиотом и действительно, один или два раза г.Гурджиев давал объяснения, которые обычно давались для Скользкого Идиота в тосте за Зигзагообразного Идиота. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" August 4th He has made a passing remark several times lately about the toast to all Squirming Idiots, and to the health of all hysterical women, and has gone on to say, how else can his ideas spread, than by hysterical people coming here and talking about it afterward? And so on. 4 августа Он сделал маленькую заметку несколько раз о тосте за всех Стесняющихся Идиотов и за здоровье всех истеричных женщин и начал говорить о том, что как еще его идеи могут распространяться, кроме как истеричными женщинами, которые приходят сюда и говорят о них после? И так далее. October 5th He drank the first four toasts in quick succession, but after that we went more slowly. Of the whole party there, R, Marthe, and Emil Hana were Squirming Idiots, and everybody else was Square. G was much amused by this. 5 октября Он выпил первые четыре тоста в быстром развитии событий, но после этого мы продолжили медленно. Из всей компании там, Р, Марта и Эмиль Хана были Стесняющимися Идиотами, а все остальные были Квадратными. Гурджиева это сильно позабавило. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Скользкий Идиот не в состоянии распознать, что он уже нашел внутреннюю связь со своим бытием. Он работает над собой, но в то же время он боится духовного воздействия, которое он иногда чувствует. ... стены, которые он создал вокруг себя, поражает молния, в результате чего все, что он знает, разрушается. Он еще не в состоянии переносить влияния духовной сферы. С одной стороны, он тяжело работал над достижением этого уровня, но с другой стороны, он действительно боялся того, что его ждет. Этот Идиот пытается избежать пожертвованием "нормальной" жизнью, представлением, которое он имеет о мире. Он все еще хочет больше. Поэтому он извивается между двумя мирами и думает, что он действительно умный. "Он не поймет, что он Идиот", говорил Гурджиев. "Этот Идиот приходит ко мне и просит меня о помощи. Я доказываю ему, каким Идиотом он является. Он согласен: он идиот. Затем он оставляет меня и размышляет:" А почему я идиот, разве я не купил нечто за 100 долларов и продал это за 200? Поэтому я не идиот, Гурджиев идиот ". Гурджиева презирал ум этого типа, потому что они не понимают разницы в масштабах двух миров, которую они пытаются игнорировать. Проще говоря, этот идиот представляется человеком (и все мы знаем, по крайней мере, одного), который всегда жалуется друзьям о своих страданиях, неудаче и странном опыте. Он просит совет, но, несмотря на наилучшие пожелания всех, часто включая его собственное, он действует наоборот. Гурджиев говорил о таком характере: "Он, как рыба без воды. Рыба знает, что она не может жить без воды. Он имеет лишь немного времени, чтобы попасть обратно в воду. Но у него нет ног. Если я подниму его, чтобы бросить его обратно в воду, он извивается и выскальзывает из моих рук, поэтому я не могу ему помочь ". Дж. Беннетт рассказывает: "В обоих случаях Скользкому Идиоту трудно помочь. Конфликт теперь как во внутреннем так и во внешнем мире. Скользкий Идиот не может найти мир ни в одном из них. У него нет веры, но он не безнадежен. Он не сострадательный, потому что он слишком занят своим внутренним миром. И все-таки он борется. Он не удовлетворен. Даже когда он отказывается верить, что он идиот, он не доверяет своему заключению, но возвращается, чтобы убедить своего учителя. Его положительная заслуга в том, что он борется, и из этой борьбы будет результат". Положительный аспект: благодаря внезапному инсайту, он признает, что его единственной надеждой будет довериться руководству своего "реального я". Отрицательный аспект: он не может вынести эту помощь, поскольку его личность извивается, как рыба и не признает, что помощь есть, или что он в ней нуждается. Он находится между двумя мирами или зажат между двух стульев ... Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet page 8 During the afternoon, one of the men rebuked me (but quite kindly) for not having chosen to be a Compassionate Idiot; after all, Mr. Gurdjieff as good as told me to. But I did not see it and made the choice I thought fitted me. There were two categories of Compassionate Idiot—Sympathetic and Antipathic, sic The one sees a man lying in the gutter, in rags, starving and helpless. He goes to him immediately and helps him in every way, even giving him his own shirt and the other does exactly the same, but only because his fiancee’s father is looking out of the window. Not feeling that either of these categories was right for me, I chose Squirming Idiot. It was really the French word recalcitrant that attracted me—the fish-out-of-water who knows it, but cannot bring himself to jump back in. Had I, at that time, heard of the third category of Compassionate Idiot—"So-so-so, sometimes he gives and sometimes not, depending on many things, perhaps even the weather"—I would probably have chosen it. Страница 8 В течение полудня, один из мужчин упрекнул меня (но довольно по-доброму) за то, что я не выбрала Сострадательного Идиота после того, как еще и Гурджиев мне об этом сказал. Но я не видела это и сделала выбор, который, как я думала, подходил мне. Было две категории Сострадательных Идиотов – Симпатичный и Антипатичный важно. Если вы видите человека, лежащего на помойке, в лохмотьях, голодающего и беспомощного. Первый пойдет к нему немедленно и поможет во всем, даже даст ему свою рубашку, а другой сделает в точности то же самое, но только потому, что отец его невесты смотрит на него из окна. Не чувствуя, что эти категории подходят мне, я выбрала Стесняющегося Идиота. Французское слово «упрямец» привлекло меня – рыба, вытащенная из воды, но неспособная прыгнуть обратно сама. И в то время я услышала третью категорию Сострадательных Идиотов – «Так-так-так, ну иногда он дает, а иногда нет, это зависит от многих вещей, возможно, даже от погоды» - Я бы наверное, выбрала эту. Page 26 The reading at lunch was about war and societies for stopping it and also the places of men and women and the "intermediate" sex in the community. I listened, raw with realisation of its truth. When the toasts came to that of the Squirming Idiot, I was suddenly ashamed to be such a character and when Mr. Gurdjieff asked, "Who is this?" (he does not know my name. ) he said to me, "Zero attention—it is her health and she look around so… " and then he raised his glass and said, "Your health, " and drank again. This broke me down utterly. I chose this distasteful idiot in a moment almost of honesty, but now I repudiate it—why? Mr. Bennett spoke to me afterwards and said that my trouble is that I am just obstinate and wickedly irresponsible, demanding help when I must learn to make some feet of my own to stand on. I said I had made feet of a kind but couldn’t use them, to which he replied, "What good is it to have crystallised something in yourself that can only lead towards becoming a hasnamuss?" I persisted, saying, "But why can’t I use this strength?" He (very properly) just walked away. Страница 26 Чтение во время ланча было о войне и обществах за ее остановку, а также о местах мужчин и женщин и о "среднем" поле в обществе. Я слушала, чувствительная к пониманию правды этого. Когда пришло время тостов за Стесняющихся Идиотов, мне вдруг стало стыдно быть таким образом, и когда Гурджиев спросил "Кто это?" (он не знал мое имя), он сказал мне: "Внимание - это за ее здоровье, и она оглядывается так..." и потом он поднял стакан и сказал: "Ваше здоровье", - и снова выпил. Это очень сломало меня. Я выбрала этого противного идиота в момент честности, но сейчас я отказываюсь это признать - почему? Мы поговорили с Господином Беннеттом после, и он сказал, что моя проблема в том, что я упрямая и очень безответственная, зовущая на помощь, когда я должна суметь сделать несколько шагов самой, чтобы устоять. Я сказала, что я сделала какие-то шаги, но не смогла использовать их, на что он ответил: "Что хорошего в кристаллизации чего-либо в себе, что может вести только к хаснамуссу?" Я упорствовала, сказав: "Но почему я не могу использовать эту силу?" Он (очень правильно) просто ушел. Page 35 Then, when it came to the toast of Squirming Idiots (mine), Mr. Gurdjieff looked at me with an exaggerated air of astonishment and said, "But this very thin person is—and always afraid. You afraid nothing and are, well not grasse, but what is good word in English?" There was quite a discussion about it—Plump… no—Fleshy… no, —"This not nice word is. " he said. I replied, "But it’s true, " and he said, "If true, then always mauvais ton. " I told him I chose this idiot because the toast ends, "and to the health of all hysterical women. " He replied, "You not hysterical— and this one, he also have five Fridays in week, but you not. " I asked if I might change idiots, but he said, "It not so easy; quite a ceremony must be and first must see my secretary and undertake to pay all my expenses from dawn till midnight one day. " It was an intimidating condition, but knowing there is usually a way round these things, I only asked, "But who’ is your secretary, please?" "Ah, " he said, "away for three months—later you ask. " I most certainly will. Somehow I must manage to be here three months from now. I am delighted nevertheless that I made this mistaken choice, for without it, I doubt if I should have received so much enlightenment. Страница 35 Потом, когда пришло время тоста за Стесняющихся Идиотов (меня), Гурджиев посмотрел на меня с огромным удивлением и сказал: "Но эта очень тонкая личность - и она всегда боится. Вы ничего не боитесь и, ну не толстуха (франц.), а как бы это лучше сказать на английском?" Была даже дискуссия об этом - Полная... нет- Мясистая... нет, - "Это нехорошее слово", - сказал он. Я ответила: "Но это правда", и он сказал: "Если правда, тогда это всегда дурной тон". Я сказал ему, что выбрала этого идиота из-за концовки тоста - "и за здоровье всех истеричных женщин". Он ответил: "Вы не истеричная - а у таких всегда пять пятниц на неделе, но не у вас". Я спросила, могу ли я поменять идиота, но он сказал: "Это нелегко; должна быть целая церемония, и сначала нужно увидеть моего секретаря и взять на себя все мои расходы с утра и до вечера на один день". Это было пугающее условие, но зная, что всегда есть путь вокруг всех этих вещей, я просто спросила: "А кто Ваш секретарь, скажите пожалуйста?" "Ах, - сказал он, - уехал на три месяца - спросите позже". Я конечно же сделаю это. Как-то я должна суметь пробыть здесь три месяца с этого момента. Я радовалась, хотя и я сделала этот ошибочный выбор, так как без него, я сомневаюсь, получила бы я столько просвещенности. James Moore – Gurdjieff: A Biography Page 214 Orage was resource and delicacy per¬sonified (time and again a cheque for 1000 dollars would reach the Prieure), yet over the sunny landscape of his loyalty had appeared a shadow no bigger than a woman's hand. It belonged to the high-born co-proprietor of the Sunwise Turn bookshop, Miss Jessie Richards Dwight. 'Tall, fair-haired and hardly half Orage's age, the strong-minded scion of generations of Connecticut clergymen and scholars, she fell in love with him at first sight.' Although the editor had basked in Schwarmerei all his life ('women in his presence were liable to develop what Marchbanks in Candida calls "Prossy's complaint"'), he himself was now smitten. Gurdjieff from the outset frowned on the tempestuous liaison as discrepant and diversionary; Orage was his 'super-idiot', while Jessie on the contrary - 'a young American pampered out of all proportion to her position' - fell in the 'squirming idiot' category. Страница 214 Орейдж был ресурсом и изысканно персоницицирован (снова и снова чек на 1000 долларов приходил в Приорэ), тем не менее над солнечным пейзажом его лояльности появилась тень не больше, чем женская рука. Она принадлежала имеющей знатное происхождение совладелица книжного магазина Sunwise Turn, мисс Джесси Ричардс Дуайт. "Высокая, белокурая и почти в два раза младше Орейджа, умная наследница поколений священников и ученых Коннектикута, она влюбилась в него с первого взгляда". Хотя редактор всю жизнь наслаждался в Швармерее ("женщины в его присутствии были подвержены развивать то, что Маршбэнкс в Кандиде называет "жалобой Просси"), он сам сейчас был сражен. Гурджиев с самого начала осуждал бурную любовную связь как противречивую и отвлекающую внимание; Орейдж был его "супер-идиотом", тогда как Джесси была наоборот - "молодой американкой, избалованной всеми пропорциями ее положения" - была в категории "стесняющихся идиотов". Paul Beekman Taylor - Gurdjief and Orage Page 146 On 4 February, during their luncheon hall. Gurdjieff turned to her and said that, "as long as she was the wife of the super-idiot, she should not touch alcohol." If Jessie felt depressed by all this, Orage seemed to be pleased with Gurdjieff's remark, as well as with the progress of the work. He suggested to Jessie that they either stay at the Institute for a longer period or come back the following sum¬mer. Jessie wanted no pan of either proposal. Страница 146 4 февраля, в течение обеда Гурджиев повернулся к ней и сказал, что "так как она была женой супер-идиота, ей не следует прикасаться к алкоголю". Если Джесси чувствовала себя подавленной всем этим, то Орейдж, казалось, был доволен как ремаркой Гурджиева, так и прогрессом работы. Он предложил Джесси либо остаться в институте на более длительный период, либо вернуться следующим летом. Джесси не хотела ни одного из предложений. Page 146 The tension between Jessie and Gurdjieff came to a head the next day at Gurdjieff's flat in Paris. At lunch, Gurdjieff, whose patience with Jessie was waning, called her a "squirming idiot" and a candidate for a harmful one. He added that, if she kept Orage, his super-idiot, from being one of his inner circle - "because" he said, according to the diary entry for the day, "there must be one of each kind around him—the god of gods"—then Jessie would burn in hell. Страница 146 Напряжение между Джесси и Гурджиевым достигло пика на следующий день в квартире Гурджиева в Париже. Во время ланча Гурджиев, терпение которого к Джесси падало, назвал ее "стесняющимся идиотом" и кандидатом в губительного. Он добавил, что если она будет удерживать Орейджа, его супер-идиота, от того, чтобы он был одним из его близкого круга; "потому что, - он сказал, согласно записи в дневнике того дня, - вокруг него должен быть каждый вид - бог богов", то тогда Джесси сгорит в аду. Категория:идиоты